Vivian Darkbloom
Vivian Darkbloom is the alter ego of Alison DiLaurentis. She used dressing up as Vivian Darkbloom to spy on A. Biography After Caleb begins hacking "A's" phone, the girls discover that Alison had created an alter ego, after she was being victimized by "A",too. Alison told Hanna she was tired of being herself so she created a new identity, to spy on -A as Vivian Darkbloom. Additionally it is also presumed this was Ali's alias while she was in hiding. Series |-|Season 2= The Blond Leading the Blind Caleb hacks into A's phone, and the girls find a secret video from the night Alison died. Ian hides the camera in Ali's room, and Garrett and Jenna are also there. Garrett looks into Alison's wooden box, and sees something "weird". Its not shown what it is, but its possible he found Vivian's license (whose existence was unknown was the time). A Kiss Before Lying Vivian is first introduced when Caleb hacked the video to see her photo license. Hanna then remembers that she once saw Alison with dark hair in a hair salon. She recognized her voice and was surprised to see her with a wig, but Alison told her that it´s just her hobby - pretending to be someone else. UnmAsked Aria and Spencer discovered that the day Alison disappeared, Vivian stayed in the Lost Woods Resort. Mona later remembered that she saw Alison/Vivian in a shop in Brookhaven spying on someone. She asked Alison who she was spying on, to which Alison told her to play along to the idea that they did not know each other. With Mona's unwavering desire to become another "Queen Bee", she kept Ali's secret, to which she received a card with a phone number in return. |-|Season 3= It Happened 'That Night' When Hanna visits Mona at Radley, Mona is seen smiling at an empty chair (assumed to be empty for Hanna). This is where Mona sees Vivian (with blonde hair) reading Lolita. It was later confirmed that on this occasion, Mona was having a hallucination of Alison not as Vivian, but as Red Coat. A DAngerous GAme The mysterious Red Coat saves The Liars from the burning lodge. Hanna wakes up groggily and sees Alison DiLaurentis staring at her in the red coat (with her natural hair color), a worried expression on her face. Mona and Spencer also say they saw Ali. On the drive back to Rosewood, Mona mentions how Red Coat would wear the "Alison" Mask, meaning it could have just looked like Alison. A flashback shows Ali's hand coming out of the ground, proving she was buried alive. However, seconds later, a hand reaches out to help Ali, meaning she could be alive and Red Coat. |-|Season 4= Now You See Me, Now You Don't Its revealed there are two Red Coats. One is CeCe Drake who is working for A. However there was another blonde girl in a red coat, possibly Alison. This one appears to be good, because she saved Emily's life from a saw, and she led the girls to A's main lair. Carla Grunwald approaches the liars, and says the summer Ali went missing, she would call her, trying to figure out who A was. Carla claims she has a "sense of knowing things", and was trying to see who was threatening her. The night she went missing, Carla felt something terrible. So, she drove to Rosewood, and she went into Alison's backyard. She saw Alison's hand coming from the earth, and its revealed Carla Grunwald pulled Alison out, and she is indeed alive. She also says Alison does not want to be found, and is hiding from A. At the end of the episode Big A, the one that is after Alison, appears to be Ezra Fitz. Grave New World The liars, dressed in their old-fashioned dresses, crash the Ravenswood cemetery party to find Alison before A does. The girls see the other Red Coat, but they lose her trail. They find a secret mansion and end up getting loosing each other. None of them can find Ali, and they all find each other again. Ezra (who was also looking for Ali) drives the girls back to Rosewood. Back in Rosewood, the girls see Red Coat. She runs to Spencer's barn, and finally stops. The girls anxiously wait for her to turn around. Red Coat takes off her hood and turns around. Red Coat is indeed Alison. She says she wants to come home, but needs their help. She tells Hanna to remember what she told her in the hospital. Alison takes off when Ezra comes. He claims he came back to give Aria her phone, but his eyes are searching around. They all turn, and Ali is gone. Appearances (5/95) Season 2 (2/22) *A Kiss Before Lying *UnmAsked Season 3 (2/24) *It Happened 'That Night' *A DAngerous GAme Season 4 (1/24) *Now You See Me, Now You Don't Trivia *The name "Vivian" comes from Latin, and it means "Alive." Ironically, Alison was reavealed to be alive after the Liars believed she was dead for 3 seasons. *The full name is also an anagram of "Vladimir Nabokov" who wrote the novel "Lolita". *Very few people know Vivian's true identity, some of them are Duncan Albert, the four liars, and possibly Mona Vanderwaal. *Since Mona is "A" it is unclear if she really saw Vivian or read about her in Alison's diaries. *A picture of her is seen on the Alison board in Ezra's lair. *Vivian's trenchcoat is similar to Red Coat's indicating that -A copied the coat's style. Gallery Viviandarkbloom.jpg|Weird: She's wearing a wig, but she's going to a salon! Pretty-little-liars-finale-vivian-darkbloom.png|Mona's flashback PLL218 (1).jpg|Vivian Darkbloom's Fake I.D. PLL301-0932.jpg|Vivian without the black hair (wig) VivianDarkbloom.jpg Vivian5574.png|Vivian watching an unknown person. Vivian b555.png|Hanna's Flashback Vivian858.png Vivan Darkbloom and Hanna?.jpg Darkbloom655.png VivianChecksIn.jpg|Vivian's Signature at the Lost Woods Resort Navigational Category:Season 2 Category:TV show character Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Characters Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Supporting Characters Category:Females Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Season 4 Category:DiLaurentis Family